Waking Up In Vegas
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Kanan, You, and Ruby have gone to the gambling capital of the nation for a bachelorette party. Things quickly go awry.
1. You Got Me Into This, Send Out an SOS

"_You did WHAT?!_" screeched Dia furiously.

Kanan winced as she flinched away from her phone, ear now ringing with the fury of her fiance. Next to her, You and Ruby exchanged worried glances as Kanan continued. "Look, I know it sounds bad. But I mean, it's really not, and I'm sure this will be one of those funny stories we tell our kids about someday."

"_Not that bad?! You're stuck in a tourist trap with no money and no way home! And you've only been there for an hour!_"

The blunette struggled to come up with a saving grace. "...at least I'm not alone?"

"_And you've dragged my sister into this mess as well!_"

Kanan sighed and hung her head in shame. "I know, I know. I really screwed up. Can you please come help us?"

A low and long growl of annoyance was the only response for several seconds, before Dia replied properly. "_Very well. Chika-san, Hanamaru-san, and I will leave as soon as we are able. But the earliest we'll be able to get there is tomorrow morning. The three of you will be on your own until then. We will meet you at the front desk of the hotel you were SUPPOSED to have gotten a room at. Good bye._" The call ended abruptly with a beep.

Kanan winced. Dia didn't even say 'I love you'. That was very bad for Kanan.

Putting that in the back of her mind, she turned to her fellow companions in poverty. "Okay, the good news is help's on the way. The bad news is it's not getting here until tomorrow morning."

"What?! But it's only mid-afternoon! What are we supposed to do for eighteen hours?" asked You.

"I don't know," sighed the bride to be. "I don't know."

Ruby sniffed. "I'm sorry," she said. "If only I hadn't dropped my wallet on the bus, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No, it's my fault," sighed You as she hung her head, "I just don't know when to quit playing with RNG, and slot machines really bring that to the forefront."

"No, no," interjected Kanan, "I'm the oldest and I'm supposed to be the most mature. I should have made sure to keep your gambling in line."

"But it's your bachelorette party!" protested You.

Beside her, Ruby nodded. "Yeah. You're here to have fun, not babysit."

The blunette frowned. "It doesn't matter," she said resolutely. "It was my idea to come here, so whatever happens to us is my responsibility. Besides, I'm the idiot who put all her money on double zero..."

For the next several minutes, the trio of friends moped around the casino floor, lamenting their poor fortune and generally feeling sorry for themselves. Eventually though, someone had to ask the dreaded question.

"If we have no cash, are they gonna kick us out?" wondered You.

"...It seems likely," replied Kanan uncertainly.

"What do we do?" panicked Ruby. "It's dangerous for three young women to be wandering the streets after dark."

"Well, if the only reason we get kicked out is because we have no money, then we just need to get money," reasoned Kanan.

You and Ruby each shot her a skeptical look. "And how are we supposed to do that?" asked the brunette.

Kanan hummed in ponderance, racking her brain for any kind of solution.

Then the solution walked up to her in the form of a richly dressed blonde with golden irises gleaming with interest.

"Why hello pretty lady~!" she cooed at the diver. "I'm Mari. Mari Ohara. What do you say about going out to an early dinner with me at the finest restaurant on the strip? It'll be you, me, a luxuriously prepared seven course meal, and maybe at the end of the night we can even share my penthouse suite." She smirked confidently and leaned in, making sure to give the blunette a good look at her cleavage. "All. Night. Long."

Kanan felt her brain short-circuit momentarily before an idea blossomed. "...Excuse us for a second," she said as she dragged You and Ruby away. When they'd covered a suitable distance, she stopped and turned to them conspiratorially. "I've got it," she whispered, "We can totally schmooze up to some high rollers and get them to pay for us until tomorrow morning!"

"What?!" hissed You. "Kanan-chan, are you out of your mind?! We are NOT that type of girl!"

"And what about our girlfriends?" asked Ruby, "What about onee-chan?"

"Yeah! You're getting married in two weeks for crying out loud!" exclaimed You quietly.

"I didn't say anything had to happen," said Kanan. "Just string 'em along until you get back to their room, then pretend to fall asleep. They'll give up and go to sleep and you can actually sleep for real." You and Ruby just gaped at her in disbelief. "Look, I know it's not the ideal solution but it's the best one we've got. Come on You-chan, Ruby-chan. Haven't you always wanted a sugar mommy?"

"No!" denied the brunette immediately. The redhead shook her head in disagreement as well.

The blunette sighed. "Look, this opportunity isn't going to last forever," she said, indicating the blonde behind them. "And it beats sleeping out on the streets, right?"

Ruby and You exchanged a glance before the latter sighed. Desperate times were desperate times. "Alright, fine. You go ahead and... somehow not cheat on your fiance. I'll make sure Ruby-chan's taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But I'm making this my wedding present, and so is Ruby-chan."

A smile crossed Kanan's face. "Thanks You-chan! Ruby-chan! You're both the best!" Without another word, the blunette turned and sauntered back to her wealthy patron, a confident grin on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mari Ohara. Please, call me Kanan. I'd _love_ to be your company for the evening," she said smoothly as they walked off.

And then there were two.

Ruby sniffed. "You-chan..." she whimpered.

"It'll be okay, Ruby-chan," comforted the aspiring sailor. "I'll help you find someone trustworthy, and I won't leave your side until we find someone you like."

* * *

The two spent the next half an hour searching for a suitable target for the redhead before they finally found the one. Sitting all by her lonesome at one of the casino's luxuriously decorated bars was a blue-haired young woman with piercing amethyst eyes, outfitted in an elegant, midnight-black gothic dress with a pair of pseudo-angelic wings hanging off her back and a finely crafted halo hovering atop her hair.

Her wealth was evidenced by the very real diamonds woven into the hem of her dress. Her harmlessness was evidenced by the virgin appletini she was nursing, complete with one of those quaint little drinking umbrellas tumbling round her glass.

Ruby gulped as she nervously approached her target. She paused, throwing a glance behind her to see You mouthing "Ganbaruby!" and doing the redhead's signature pose in encouragement. Comforted by the gesture of solidarity, Ruby swallowed her anxiety and closed the distance.

She sat down next to the angelic woman. "H-Hello," she stuttered out.

The mystery woman slowly turned to the redhead with an adamant expression. "...Hello," she returned.

Ruby gulped. Her mind blanked as she struggled to find some kind of seductive words to throw out, anything she could use to make herself seem enticing, but those piercing purple eyes seemed to kill any attempt at flirtation before it could even begin. "Um... um..."

The blunette started to turn away, disinterested.

"Um... I really like your outfit!" blurted Ruby. "The black works as an excellent base and the violet accessories really work in tandem with these sewn in gemstones to bring out your eyes while building up an aura of darkness. The white frills are a sharp but beautiful contrast that hints at something sinister or even malevolent, which really makes me wonder about the wings and halo and what kind of story you're trying to communicate." Ruby slapped her hands over her mouth in mortification. "...I'm sorry. I just started rambling, didn't I? I... I should probably go-"

"No!" cried the woman suddenly. Ruby startled and nearly fell off her barstool. "Ah, sorry... But no, don't go, please. You're right actually. There is a story I want to tell with my outfit." Having said that, the blunette seemed to shrink behind her appletini. "...Would you like to hear it?"

Ruby smiled and chirped an affirmative.

* * *

You smiled to herself as Ruby seemed to get into the hang of things, the redhead surreptitiously shooting her a thumbs up as she and her fallen angel began walking off together. Now that the least flirtatious of them was set, the brunette began to look around for any interested parties to prop her up for the night.

After a quick scan, she found her gaze locked with a pair of golden eyes on a pale face framed by burgundy hair, eyes that longed for the brunette and carried a spark of shame for such a desire. The redhead turned away suddenly, her face going scarlet with embarrassment as her guilty eyes returned to her drink, and You knew she had found the one.

After mentally reassuring herself that she wasn't cheating on her beloved Chika, ('_It's not cheating it's not cheating it's not cheating,_') You moved in.

The golden-eyed girl startled as You slid beside her, a confident smirk on her face. "Hello there," she started, "I'm You, You Watanabe, and I couldn't help but notice you staring at me from across the casino floor."

"That's...! I wasn't-! I mean-!"

"Oh I don't mind," chuckled You nonchalantly. "Actually, it's quite flattering from such a beautiful woman like yourself." The redhead began blushing furiously and You knew she had her hook, line, and sinker. "May I have your name?"

"R-Riko," she stuttered out, "Riko Sakurauchi."

.

.

.

**Omake: Road Trip!**

Though it'd been a few hours since Kanan's call, Dia was still quite peeved as she sat in the driver's seat of her sedan, grumbling under her breath about her fiance's poor impulse control.

She really didn't need any more idiocy in her life at the moment.

With Hanamaru next to her in the passenger seat, marveling silently at the amenities that came standard in modern cars, it seemed like it would be a peaceful drive.

Then Chika started up a game of punch buggy.

"Punch buggy red!" called Chika as her fist impacted against Hanamaru's shoulder.

"Zura!" cried the brunette, more in alarm than anything else.

"Chika-san, stop this ridiculousness at once!" demanded the ravenette.

"Punch buggy blue!" retorted Chika.

"Ow! Why you-! Punch buggy yellow!" A fist slammed against Chika's shoulder.

"Ow! That's the spirit Dia-san!"

* * *

**AN: Oh boy, this is something I've wanted to do for a while! I've got a decent handle on this story, I think, and it'll get wrapped up in a few chapters. Hopefully before the year is over. ...We'll see.  
**

**Also, despite the title, this story doesn't actually take place in Vegas. It's just an ambiance thing. :P**

**Anyways, if you're ever in this situation, this is probably NOT the course of action you want to take. Be smart, and if you gamble, only gamble what you can afford to lose. (I say this now, but if I ever write for Kakegurui that moral will go right out the window. XD)**


	2. Get Some Cash Out, Tear Up the Town

**6PM:**

"Uh... Y-Yoshiko-chan? A-Are you sure this is okay?" asked Ruby nervously. She glanced past the billowing red curtain to the expansive auditorium beyond, filled with hundreds if not thousands of wealthy tourists waiting to be wowed.

"Of course it is," replied the blunette, her voice attuned to a lower register. "And please, now more than ever, it is important that you refer to me as Yohane."

Yohane the Magnificent. The most prominent magician and most demanded headliner on the entire strip was the woman that Ruby had kinda-sorta picked up / been picked up by.

And now Ruby was participating in her stage show as one of her beautiful and talented assistants, newly christened as Yohane's Little Demon #4.

The redhead gulped anxiously but nodded. "Right. Ruby Kurosawa, reporting as Yohane-sama's Little Demon #4 as requested."

"Calm yourself, my dearest," reassured Yohane, placing a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder, "You're going to be wonderful." They shared a small smile as the auditorium lights changed and the curtain began to rise, the sounds of clapping drowning out all other noise like thunder.

"And don't worry," added the magician flippantly, "You won't feel a thing when I cut you in half."

"WHAT?!"

.

"Wow," admired You as she looked around at the paintings decorating the great hall. "This room is amazing. I can't believe this is just... here for anyone to look at."

"Actually, it's not," corrected Riko, a small hint of nervousness still plaguing her speech. "This is the private collection of one of the hotel owners. We're friends, so she lets me come in here sometimes for inspiration."

"Really? Huh. You're pretty well connected, aren't you?"

A disarming chuckle fell from the redhead's lips. "I can see how you'd think that, but it's really just the one. I'm normally far too shy to really get involved with the big movers and shakers, you know? They appreciate my work and I enjoy the amenities they offer. It's generally a pretty standard quid pro quo."

The brunette hummed in acknowledgement, supposing that was fair enough. By her own admission, Riko was but an ordinary if talented pianist for one of the many luxurious lounge bars along the strip. The ambiance she provided was essential yet rarely recognized, much like Riko herself. The redhead might have preferred to end her life story there, but You had charmed her way into a few other details, the foremost of them being her status as an emerging darling in the world of art.

"Are any of these paintings yours?"

Riko averted her eyes, a light dusting of pink blossoming on her face. "Well... yes, there's a single painting here that was crafted by my hand." She shrunk back as blue eyes turned to her eagerly. "B-But it's a work in progress! Not something I would ever consider showing off!"

You's face fell in disappointment, but she did her best to recover. "I understand," she accepted, "I know a thing or two about perfectionism myself."

"Well, I don't know if it's perfectionism, just... My art is usually something I keep private." Riko bit her lip hesitantly. "But I think I could show you. If you'd like."

You nodded enthusiastically. "I'd like that very much."

.

"...and the choreography beautifully communicates her desire for freedom," remarked Kanan as she popped a piece of sushi in her mouth. Next to her, Mari hummed thoughtfully but said nothing, the whimsical head of the Ohara Hotel & Resort Group (and the veritable Queen of the Strip) taking a sip of wine to keep apace with the flow of conversation.

When her food was eaten, the blunette sighed wistfully. "I've felt that desire pretty often myself while growing up, a wish to just swim around along the vibrant habitats of the continental shelf as a humble fish..."

The blonde took a moment to digest her companion's thoughts on the performance they'd just enjoyed. "You're really amazing, you know that? Strong... smart... sensitive... " said Mari gently as she intertwined their fingers.

A blush blossomed on Kanan's face, and she turned away in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. She was no stranger to admiration, but to hear such direct and wholehearted praise was something else. Dia was rather reserved in her shows of affection, and Kanan found what few displays she offered to be adorably precious. But she found she quite enjoyed Mari's blunter style.

"Oh? Are you blushing?" asked the blonde quietly.

"It's just... you're so honest about it."

"But of course! There's no reason to hide my appreciation. I enjoy the finer things in life, and you, my dearest Kanan, are _very_ fine," she purred.

Kanan found herself being swayed by this naked affection, and quickly downed her glass. "Hey, can we get some more wine?" she asked, suppressing a small cough.

"Oh? Need to loosen up a bit? Lower some inhibitions?" teased Mari, wiggling her eyebrows. An amused chuckle fell from her lips. "If that's what my princess desires..."

* * *

**9PM:**

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be up here?" asked Ruby. The redhead shivered lightly as the cold night wind blew through her hair.

Next to her, Yoshiko popped open a bottle of champagne. "Absolutely," she replied with a smile, She poured the vintage into a pair of crystal glasses, offering one to Ruby. "This is part of my personal domain, an area cloaked in mystifying darkness."

A light giggle played from Ruby's lips as she wordlessly accepted the glass and took a small sip. "Then I'm glad you're here to be my nightlight," she quipped.

"Eh? I-I'm no one's nightlight!" She gave off an exaggerated pout that quickly gave way to a smile. "The night's still young. And there's a reason I brought you up here."

"Oh?"

Yoshiko indicated a crowd of people gathered below them, all of them standing with baited breath as they gazed towards the sky.

"Look over there," she murmured, drawing the redhead's attention upward.

Ruby did as she was told but couldn't see what Yoshiko was trying to show her.

Suddenly, a series of loud and dull thumps sounded out, and Ruby could just make out the traces of smoke as they soared to the sky. Before her wide eyes, the fireworks erupted, scattering their glistening colors across the starry canvas.

Intricate patterns of multi-chromatic wonder decorated the heavens, rings of red and gold dancing amidst twisting spirals of silver and blue. The staccato of explosions formed a powerful rhythm that beat through her heart, trapping Ruby's attention on the glorious display.

She felt Yoshiko snake an arm around her midsection, drawing her in, and Ruby leaned into the embrace with a warm smile on her face.

.

The hallway You found herself walking through was dark, lit only with the dim glowing of colored LEDs for atmosphere from beneath the glass walls on either side. But despite the lack of visibility, You found herself entranced with every step she took, eyes and mouth agape in wonder as Riko led her down one of the many Aquarium Corridors boasted by the aquatic-themed hotel.

"It's like a miniature ocean in here," she breathed, captivated by the sight. "There are so many varieties of sea life... It has to cost a fortune to maintain."

"It's one of the most expensive exhibits on the strip," said Riko, "With hundreds of types of creatures living here among organically grown coral reefs as well."

"Wow..."

"It's also... one of the most romantic places on the strip," murmured Riko, embarrassed.

"What did you say? It's also what?"

"Er... one of the most... aromatic places on the strip!" lied Riko, fidgeting nervously. "You know, because..." She flailed for an excuse. "...Everyone likes the smell of fish?"

"Yeah, totally!" agreed You, oblivious to the redhead's blunder.

Riko sighed quietly at her failure to flirt, but decided it didn't matter. As they moved on to the next segment of aquarium tank, You excitedly pressed her face to the glass as a school of jellyfish streamed by, glowing brilliantly in the low light. Riko smiled wistfully at her eager companion. You might be excited to observe the fish, but Riko was more than content to simply take in the brunette.

Truly, this was an aquarium where Riko could fall in love.

.

A large black ball slammed into an arrangement of little ivory towers with enough concussive force to send them scattering across the lane, a bar coming down to sweep the fallen pins away to be used for another time. From the red line, Mari whooped loudly as she pumped a fist into the air.

"STRIKE!" she cheered as the X appeared on her score card. From the neighboring lanes, a few onlookers applauded in recognition of her feat, having brought the blonde's record to five strikes in a row.

Behind her, Kanan stared at the blonde in amazement. "How are you still so coordinated after all those drinks?!" she exclaimed in bewilderment.

"What can I say? I'm pretty used to drinking socially," replied Mari.

"Oh? Do you do this sort of thing with other girls all the time, or am I just special?" quipped Kanan as she took a deep sip of her margarita.

Though Kanan's tone was light, Mari still took a bit to think over her response. "I don't, actually. I really like you."

"Well I really like you too! And you know what they say," replied Kanan jokingly, her mind teetering over the edge of tipsiness, "If you like it then you should put a ring on it!"

"Oh? Would you accept my proposal?" Normally not even Mari would be so bold, but much like Kanan, the alcohol running through her veins was doing wonders for releasing her inhibitions.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Midnight:**

"Th-This is a beautiful place you have," stuttered Ruby nervously from her spot on the couch. She looked around skittishly, eyes flashing from fixture to fixture as she took in the ornately decorated interior of Yoshiko's luxury apartment.

This was it; the final stretch. All she had to do was feign sleep somewhere comfortable and all would be right come morning. It was the easiest part of this whole plan. So why did it feel so wrong?

"It makes a suitable haven for a creature of darkness such as myself," teased the blunette theatrically as she brought over a pair of wine glasses. She took a seat next to Ruby. "May I interest you in a magical elixir?" she offered alluringly. At the redhead's questioning look, she got flustered. "Well, that is, it's just grape juice! Nothing sketchy, not even alcoholic! So..."

Ruby smiled and took a glass, playing along. "I'd love to try some of your elixir." They clinked their glasses and drank.

As the liquid passed her lips, an idea occurred to the redhead. Surely her host would believe her if she said this magic little potion made her drowsy. If she played it up as an Elixir of Deep Sleep, Yohane would absolutely allow her to rest in peace. ...so why didn't she?

Yoshiko scooted closer to Ruby, leaning in seductively as she purred. "If you're satisfied with the elixir, then perhaps I can show you some real magic?"

Ruby gulped. "I..." She inhaled sharply. "I...!" She leapt up and away off the couch. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Wha- Ruby?! What's wrong?!"

Tears formed in emerald eyes as Ruby looked at Yoshiko with regret on her face. Shamefully, she admitted her circumstances.

She told the whole truth, everything from the moment the three of them had gotten off the bus to the moment Kanan decided what their plan of action was. All throughout the recounting, Yoshiko looked on with expressions of confusion, hurt, and disappointment. When it was all over, her face was impassive.

"I'm sorry, Yoshiko-chan," breathed Ruby quietly as tears trailed down her face, "I'm so, so, sorry..."

Slowly, Yoshiko stood.

"...I'll get you some pajamas to wear," she intoned flatly. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"...what?"

Yoshiko sighed. "I'm not going to throw you out. I'm hurt, but I understand why you did what you did. Anyway, my stuff should fit you well enough, so you can take the first shower."

"But... but I can't just take your bed away from you!"

"You're not. I'm offering it freely. Besides, this gives me an excuse to try out my new shark hammock." Her voice cracked at the last word and she hurriedly turned away.

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"I'm sorry. Tears aren't really becoming of a fallen angel, are they? It's just... I was so happy to have finally found someone who accepted me. I thought this could have really meant something."

Ruby carefully hugged her from behind. Yoshiko didn't try to escape the embrace. "You're a wonderful person, Yoshiko-chan. If I wasn't already with someone, I would absolutely be willing to see where this goes."

"Thank you for saying so, but you don't have to pretend for my sake."

"I mean it!" said Ruby earnestly. "It was a magical evening, and any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"...Thanks, I guess."

They stayed like that for a while, sharing an embrace between two people who couldn't be together. Eventually, fatigue set in and both retired to Yoshiko's silky satin sheets. And though neither initiated any untoward advances, they ended up cuddling together, unconsciously acting out a dream of loving bliss in their sleep, all the way until daybreak.

.

Riko's apartment wasn't as grand as her lifestyle might suggest, but You found she rather enjoyed the homeliness of it all. It was a humble studio apartment, almost cookie-cutter in its simplicity and lack of clutter, but still with small touches of Riko scattered throughout, such as the painting supplies in the corner or the bookshelf full of homoerotic literature.

The sound of a tumbler locking into place filled the air, and the brunette turned to Riko as she stepped closer. A blush of bashful desire colored the redhead's face, and she wrapped her arms loosely around herself, unsure of where to look. You was similarly uneasy, and a ball of regret welled up in her stomach for an instant before she smashed it down.

Riko spoke first. "So, um... Now that we're here, I suppose we... um..." She trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry!" yelped Riko suddenly, clapping her hands in front of her face in supplication. "I just... I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl, you know?"

The relief coursing through You's veins was practically palpable as she responded. "It's okay, Riko-chan, neither am I."

Riko sighed in audible relief. "Okay... Thank you for understanding. I just... don't want to do something that I'll regret in the morning. You know?"

A wan smile crossed the brunette's face. "Believe me, Riko-chan, I understand that better than I should."

"Maybe we could just... follow up on this in the morning? It's been quite a day, and I... I like to take things at a slower pace."

You thought it prudent not to mention her signature catchphrase. Instead she nodded. "We can do that. Um... is it okay if I sleep here for the night?" When Riko blinked in surprise, she hastily followed up. "It's just really late, and I promise I won't take up much space. The couch is good enough." She flashed a toothy grin for good measure.

Riko hid a small chuckle behind a hand. "You can stay," she said. "And you don't have to sleep on the couch. We can... we can share the bed. Um, if you're comfortable with that."

You nodded and chirped an affirmative.

After changing into some sleepwear, the two delved beneath the sakura patterned covers of Riko's bedspread. Though she was now sharing her home and her bed with a woman she'd only met some hours ago, sleep came relatively easy to the redhead. But You spent much of the night tossing and turning.

Even if she was under extenuating circumstances, she'd still taken advantage of Riko's trust, leading her on with intimations of intimacy all for the sake of a single night's roof over her head. What would happen come the morning? How could she tell this generous, gentle girl that she was already in a relationship? And what about her beloved Chika? How would she react? What would she feel? How could You do this to her?

These questions and more swirled in her head, plaguing her conscience until exhaustion overtook her.

It was a very long night for You.

.

When Mari stepped across the threshold of her penthouse suite with an uncomfortable white veil atop her head and a cheap bouquet of flowers clenched in a fist, she had certain expectations of what the next few (preferably several) hours of her life would involve. Presumably they would involve her taking her new wife to bed and rocking the bedframe so hard it'd break and they'd have to continue by rocking on the chandelier.

So she was just a little bit disappointed when Kanan finally finished disrobing only to fall onto the rich sheets with a snore, black out drunk.

Her pursed lips forming a line, she dropped her wedding flowers into an empty carafe and hung the veil on a doorknob before changing into her usual sleepwear.

Looking upon the slumbering blunette, Mari sighed. "This isn't exactly the most riveting of wedding nights. But that's okay," she said as she curled up next to Kanan, burrowing her face in azure hair. "We have the rest of our lives to make up for it."

.

.

.

**Omake: Cheap Accommodations**

"Trust me," said Chika as they pulled into the parking lot, "These are great places to spend the night. No road trip would be complete without a stay in one of these!"

"There's a 24 hour burger buffet connected to it zura!" exclaimed Hanamaru, her mouth watering at the thought. "All you can eat..." she drooled.

Dia sighed as she turned off the car. "I swear, after tonight, never again will I stay in a McRyokan."


	3. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

Ruby awoke to an aroma of lavender and nightshade, her arms still wrapped around Yoshiko's torso as the blunette returned the embrace. She looked up into Yoshiko's peaceful face, eyes softening as she beheld that adorable sleeping visage.

She sighed contentedly, the quiet sound breaking the spell of sleep. Yoshiko's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," she greeted sleepily.

"Good morning," returned Ruby.

They shared a small smile as they separated, Yoshiko giving her arms a good stretch as she gave off a great yawn of fatigue. She looked over to the redhead, a small ache forming in her heart at last night's revelations, but she shook it off. Despite the less than ideal circumstances, it was still one of the best nights of sleep Yoshiko had ever gotten.

"So... you said your friends are on the way?"

Ruby nodded. "It shouldn't be too long now." She looked away shyly, uncertain where to go from there.

"Why don't you go shower and wash up?" offered the blunette. "I'll have the front desk bring up a spare toothbrush for you to use."

The redhead accepted with a grateful nod and scurried into the bathroom. The sound of running water soon filled the apartment and Yoshiko sighed. She reached over to the phone and dialed.

They swapped when Ruby was done, Yoshiko showering while Ruby attended to her dental hygiene in the kitchen. As the warm water cascaded down Yoshiko's skin, she caught a lingering hint of Ruby's natural scent, and a twinge of melancholy hit her heart.

"It was nice while it lasted," she muttered to herself.

When she was finished, she found Ruby sitting on the couch and looking at her phone. The redhead looked up at her approach.

"Um... I got a text from my sister. She's waiting downstairs now."

"Ah. Then... I guess this is goodbye," said Yoshiko forlornly.

"I..." Ruby trailed off, unable to think of a way to follow that. In truth, she didn't want her time with Yoshiko to come to an end, awkward though it was, but there was no longer any reason for Yoshiko to attend to her.

"Would you like me to walk you down?" offered the blunette kindly.

An emphatic nod was her response. After making sure they were presentable, the duo descended.

* * *

When the first rays of sunlight fell upon the brunette's face, gently waking her from a subpar slumber, she was quite surprised to find that her shirt had ridden up in the night. She was even more surprised to find Riko's face in her abs.

The redhead was sleeping peacefully, a blissful smile on her face as she nuzzled against the brunette's skin, arms wrapped around her torso as if she were hugging a body pillow.

An idle movement sent a shiver of motion throughout You's body, gently prying the redhead from her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gradually realized her position, eyes slowly trailing up You's body until they met her cerulean gaze. They froze, neither knowing what to say.

"...Good morning," tried You awkwardly. "Sleep well?"

Riko only offered a hesitant nod, one that You felt more than saw as Riko's chin dipped into her chest. Riko quickly realized the situation and let go, a blush coloring her face as she retreated. She cleared her throat to recover her composure. "Would you like breakfast?"

You's phone buzzed at that moment, drawing both their gazes. As blue eyes read over the message, she felt a complete lack of relief or salvation, a sharp contrast to what she had anticipated feeling only just yesterday. She sent back her reply shortly, lips pursed in a thin line all the while.

"Is everything okay?" asked Riko.

Tense moments passed as You worked her jaw, trying to figure out how to handle this. Eventually she said, "There are some friends I have to meet downstairs in the lobby."

"Oh." Riko got the sense that there was more to what was going on. "Would you like me to accompany you?" she asked.

You bit her lip, before nodding tersely.

As they began their walk to the elevator, Riko linked her hand with You's and gave her a reassuring squeeze. The gesture wasn't reciprocated.

* * *

Unlike her counterparts, Kanan's awakening was significantly less peaceful. Her phone, which she'd neglected to silence last night, practically erupted in a cacophony of alarm as she received a call from Dia. Despite the aching hangover and a wave of lethargy, she scrambled out of bed, falling over herself in the rush to answer her beloved. She accepted the call just as her gaze fell to the blonde sharing the bed, violet eyes exploding open in shock as memories of last night flooded back.

"_Kanan, I'm waiting in the hotel lobby with Chika-san and Hanamaru-san,_" said Dia testily. "_Ruby and You-san have messaged us individually to say they are on their way._" It was here that Dia's voice became sharper. "_Perhaps you can explain why you're not all together like we expected? Perhaps provide a reason for leaving my little sister to fend for herself?_" Dia all but snarled that last sentence.

Kanan's mouth remained loose as she did her best impression of a gasping fish. "I... I'm on my way!" she exclaimed, furiously looking around the room for her clothes. "I'll be down as soon as I can!" She hung up.

The blunette scrambled to make herself presentable, heedless of the ruckus she was causing and the upheaval she left in her wake. She also failed to notice Mari as she stirred and sat up.

The blonde took in the sight before her. "Kanan...?" she asked her new wife, "What are you doing?"

Eyes alight with panic, Kanan pulled on the last of her clothing and sprinted for the door.

"There's...! Someone I'm supposed to meet today!"

And then she was gone, the hollow thud of the door slamming closed echoing throughout the penthouse. Mari blinked in confusion and hurt. These familiar walls suddenly felt a lot more lonely.

* * *

Yoshiko and Ruby got to the lobby the same time You and Riko did, which also happened to be when they spotted a trio of girls standing near the front desk. As You and Ruby made their way over, exchanging relieved smiles that the plan had worked, Yoshiko and Riko followed in their wake.

The magician glanced to the pianist, a wry grin on her face. "So... you too, huh?"

Riko tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Yoshiko snorted. "Never mind. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

And sure enough, when You led her over to a cute ginger wearing a radiant grin, all was revealed.

* * *

"So... you spent the night in the arms of another woman?" demanded Chika, her voice laced with shock and betrayal.

"...yeah, that's technically what happened," admitted You meekly.

"You-chan!" exclaimed Chika in outrage, "Your punishment is a Chikacchi monster punch!" The ginger reared back and jabbed her arm with a fist. The brunette reeled, not so much because she was hit, but from the ache of having hurt her girlfriend. "I should give you a hundred for that."

"I deserve it," accepted You with shame. "A thousand of them."

With her face still in an angry pout, Chika reached out and grabbed You by the collar, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss. You was surprised, though more than willing to be claimed by her girlfriend.

They separated momentarily. "You're mine, and don't you dare forget that," said Chika. Then she dove right back in, dominating You's mouth with an intensity she'd seldom experienced.

Watching them from the side, Riko felt a mixture of emotions running through her veins. There was disappointment at how this situation had unfolded, anger at having been used, and sadness that the girl who had charmed her was already taken. But among all that, there was inspiration. There was something uniquely beautiful to Riko about seeing these two kissing, something that stirred her creative energy to come alive. Despite the negative emotions weighing on her mind, Riko was an artist first, and she simply couldn't let this opportunity pass by.

"Excuse me," she interrupted gingerly, "I realize this might be a strange request, but could you both follow me to my art studio?" At their questioning stares, she hastily explained. "The passion you two share is very inspirational, and I'd like to turn it into art."

Scarlet eyes blinked in confusion before settling into a glare. "I'm not losing You-chan to some city girl!" she snapped possessively, "Especially one as pretty as you!"

"No, no! I-I don't want to break you up!" exclaimed Riko. "I just want to make art, that's all!"

A low growl welled up in the back of Chika's throat, but the brunette in her arms offered the next word. "Chika-chan, I think she's being genuine about her request," said You. "Riko-chan is a very talented artist."

"Is she?" said Chika skeptically. "Are you sure you don't just want to spend more time with her?"

"I want to spend more time with _you_," affirmed You. "And Riko-chan can show us an entire private art gallery! Doesn't that sound amazing?"

Chika frowned. "Maybe," she considered, "But the three of us didn't really plan on turning this into a vacation, you know? We should be going back soon."

"It doesn't seem like your other friends mind too much," noted Riko. She indicated to Yoshiko, the magician walking away with a girl at each side. She glanced to the stern ravenette tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at her phone, but the tallest girl didn't seem to mind, having already given them her blessing.

Chika and You looked after the departing trio, then turned away to exchange a series of quiet murmurs and conspiratorial utterances. They tossed the occasional glance towards Riko, doubtlessly trying to determine the veracity of her offer. Finally, Chika released You from her hug and looked directly at the redhead, apparently satisfied with their conclusion. "Alright then, city girl," she said with a confident grin, "Lead the way."

* * *

Although Yoshiko knew the truth of last night, she still found it really awkward to stand around the redhead's girlfriend. She snuck a glance over to Riko, feeling a twinge of pity as she saw betrayal come over her friend's face as the blue-eyed brunette revealed her scheme. The magician couldn't help but sigh. Truly they were the most unfortunate souls inhabiting the gambling capital of the nation.

Hanamaru listened intently as Ruby explained what had happened the night before, an inscrutable expression on her face. When the explanation was complete, she stood in silence for several seconds.

"Did anything happen?" she eventually asked.

Ruby and Yoshiko exchanged a glance. "What do you mean?"

"Did the two of you kiss? Or do anything more than cuddle?"

Ruby shook her head emphatically. "No!"

Hanamaru's face relaxed into a bright smile. "Then it's okay."

"Really?! Just like that?" sputtered the redhead in disbelief.

"Of course. I trust you, zura."

Ruby was absolutely touched and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Hanamaru-chan!" she cried emotionally as she hugged her shorter girlfriend.

Returning the embrace, Hanamaru wore a gentle smile and patted Ruby's back reassuringly. "There, there," she cooed, "It's okay."

Next to them, Yoshiko shifted uncomfortably. "Well, this is nice and everything, but I think that's my cue to leave," she said, stepping back.

"Wait, don't go just yet zura! I want to thank you for taking care of Ruby-chan last night."

"No thanks are necessary," waved off Yoshiko dismissively. "I just did the decent thing. Nothing special there."

"I think otherwise," said Hanamaru. "You protected my precious person when I couldn't. That's very special to me zura. At least let us treat you to a nice meal?"

Yoshiko squirmed under Hanamaru's innocent overtures. "I appreciate the offer, but I really shouldn't."

"Please?" begged Hanamaru with puppy eyes.

"Geh-!" It felt like her resolve had been struck with a sledgehammer, but Yoshiko remained firm. "I said no. And I-"

"Please?" begged Ruby, also with puppy eyes.

And thus crumbled Yoshiko's resistance. Faced with two sets of adoring and imploring gazes, how could she say no? Her heart absolutely pounding on overdrive, Yoshiko averted her eyes as best she could. "...I guess that would be okay," she mumbled.

"Yay!" cheered the excitable duo.

Ruby turned to her sister. "Onee-chan? Hanamaru-chan and I are going to take Yoshiko-chan out for breakfast, okay?"

Dia fixed a stern gaze upon them, and Yoshiko nearly recoiled at the storm gathering behind the jaded emerald irises. "Take your time," she allowed, "But NO gambling."

With permission granted, Ruby and Hanamaru clung to the blunette and ushered her away.

As they departed, Hanamaru offered a suggestion for their meal. "I saw a wonderful little buffet on the way in, zura..."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

When Mari arrived at the lobby of her hotel, she was **not** happy to see Kanan hung up over another woman. A muted frown marring her face, the blonde made her way over to them.

She arrived just after Dia noticed the shiny new wedding ring decorating Kanan's hand.

"Here!" spat Dia as she threw a wad of cash at the blunette.

"D-Dia!" stuttered Kanan as she shrunk back. "I-I can explain!"

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is!"

"Excuse me," asked Mari behind a strained veneer of politeness, "But who exactly do you think you are to be talking to my new wife like that?"

Dia glared at her, unimpressed. "Her fiance."

Though her expression remained unchanged, Mari felt a cold fear settle in the pit of her stomach. This was going to turn ugly fast, especially since Dia was completely justified in her rage. "...Ah. Don't mind me then. Please continue," said Mari as she stepped back. She quickly hit an emergency panic button.

Dia's inevitable explosion occurred shortly after.

It took seven security guards to restrain her.


	4. Get Up and Shake the Glitter Off

As she sat on the bed of a private hotel room next to her furious fiance, Kanan sighed. The last 24 hours had certainly been a whirlwind, and the next 24 hours were likely to be just as eventful, albeit in a less than spectacular way.

After Dia had been restrained, Mari had instructed security to confine her to one of the high class villa suites so she could cool her head and wind down from her outburst. Then she had sat Kanan down in another room to extract the full story from her wife in a conversation that was far from reminiscent of newly-wedded bliss. Mari had done her best to be understanding of Kanan's circumstances, but truth be told she'd stormed away from the blunette with harsh words on her lips.

Not long after that, hotel staff arrived to escort both of them to the room they now shared, a far cry from the luxurious furnishings Kanan had experienced the night before but still a noticeable step up from the standard rooms. As soon as they'd crossed the door's threshold, the sound of falling tumblers rang out; they were locked in.

Kanan had immediately turned around and demanded they be let go, but Dia had simply walked over to the bed and sat, an inscrutable expression on her face. After her efforts proved futile, the blunette had followed. Dia hadn't even looked at her.

They'd spent a full minute in silence.

Eventually, the atmosphere became too much to tolerate, and with a furtive glance to her fiance, Kanan began to speak. "So..."

"For the record, I'm still mad at you," grumbled Dia, arms crossed.

"I know," sighed the blunette dejectedly. "I screwed up big time. And I'm sorry. Really, I am!"

Dia only offered a low hum of acknowledgement.

"You have every right to be upset with me, but I don't think this is the time. We're trapped in a locked room by a very rich, very powerful, and very emotional woman. I don't think it's too much of a stretch to say she's a bit heartbroken right now, and I... I don't know how she'll react."

Dia didn't say a word, but Kanan knew the ravenette was considering her words. Soon enough, Dia turned to look at Kanan. "Then what would you suggest?"

"We should find a way to get out of here."

"I don't believe your friend will let that happen. She clearly wants something from us. And if she's as powerful a woman as you believe, I doubt we'll be able to simply walk out of this place. Perhaps it would be best if we simply wait until she returns with her list of demands," reasoned Dia.

"Well we should still try! I... I dragged you into this mess, so I've gotta get you out of this mess."

The ravenette gazed at her considerately before letting out a permissive sigh. "Be my guest," she dismissed.

"Alright. Well." Kanan stood and surveyed the room. She stomped around the carpet, checked the bathroom, and inspected every drawer she came across before summarizing her conclusions. "The door's locked, the window doesn't open, and the floor's completely solid. So there's no obvious escape path. But if all the exits are blocked, then all we need to do is make our own!" She grabbed the lamp off the desk and held it like a club, heading over to the window. She raised her makeshift bludgeon.

"Kanan, stop!" cried Dia in alarm. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting us free."

"We're twelve stories high!"

Blinking, Kanan looked out the window at the beautiful blue sky before turning her gaze down to the street over a hundred feet below. After some thought, Kanan lowered the lamp. "You make a valid point," she said.

Dia sighed in exasperated affection, a small but significant return to normalcy for the couple. "I suppose if you're set on this course of action then I will do my best to support it. Even though I disagree with it." She flipped her hair as she took charge of the situation. "Allow me."

The next minute passed by quickly. Dia located a coat hangar and bent it to form a long hook, then used her new tool to retrieve a box of crayons hidden behind the dresser. She grabbed one of the crayons and colored on the complementary hotel notepad until they could see a string of numbers imprinted on the page from a previous writing. Dia put the code in the safe hidden behind a painting, the lock clicking open to reveal an intricate key.

Dia offered a small smile of success as Kanan clapped lightly in admiration. Then she stuck the key into the door and turned, opening the way to freedom.

* * *

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Mari as party poppers exploded from above.

"PIGYA!" Dia shrieked in alarm and threw herself into Kanan's arms before somehow managing to slip around the blunette to hide behind her. Kanan was just as surprised, her violet irises wide open as Dia peeked out from behind her shoulder.

Mari took the chance to blow into a paper noisemaker as glitter and confetti rained down on the trio, the couple before her too stunned to react.

Once the noise died down, they were plunged into an awkward silence, one that allowed Kanan and Dia to regain their composure.

"...Mari, what are you doing?"

"Celebrating, of course," replied the blonde as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She gestured to the trolley next to her piled with monitors, display screens, audio speakers, and other electronic surveillance equipment. "You've set the record for fastest escape. Quite an achievement, wouldn't you say?"

Dia exchanged a concerned glance with Kanan before stepping out from behind the diver. "Mari-san, what was the point of all this? What do you want from us?"

A small, wry grin appeared on the blonde's face as she answered. "I just wanted to see what the both of you have, and hopefully see that you appreciate it. And I'm glad to say that you do, as far as I can tell. Though that would be pretty presumptuous of me..." she trailed off with a frown. She shook her head. "Anyway! Now that you're both free, why don't we all head down to this wonderful little lounge bar I own? My treat! The pianist isn't on hand at the moment, but the drinks are superb and the service is top notch!"

She reached out and grabbed their hands, intent on dragging them along with the unstoppable force of her personality, only to stop as they became the immovable objects that broke her grasp. "Hold on one minute!" exclaimed Dia. "We haven't agreed to go with you! What's wrong with you?"

"Dia..." sighed Kanan. Though she had the same question, she shook her head at the lack of tact.

Blinking wide-eyed at the couple before her, Mari looked down, rubbing an arm sheepishly as her face turned scarlet. "I just... don't want to be alone again quite so soon," she admitted shamefully. "I don't actually have many close friends, and right now the two I have are currently entertaining _your_ friends at the moment, so that means the closest companionship I can muster up is my ex-wife and her fiance."

Kanan and Dia shared a sympathetic look before the blunette stepped close. "Mari, I'm sorry. Truly, I-"

"Don't speak," murmured Mari, putting a finger to Kanan's lips. "I know. But at least I'll always have last night."

For a moment, no one knew what to say.

"...Wait, you said ex-wife?"

Mari wordlessly pulled out a manila envelope. "Annulment papers. Not difficult to get in the gambling capital of the nation, you know?"

Dia gingerly took the papers and leafed through them. "I suppose that's one problem sorted out."

A heavy sigh came from Mari's lips. "Well, if you don't want to go then I won't force you. The elevator can take you back to the lobby. Now if you'll excuse me..." With that, the blonde gently pushed her way past the couple and made her way to a security door at the end of the hall. She was about to head through when a voice stopped her.

"Mari-san."

She looked back to see Dia, her gaze trained on those piercing emerald eyes as they stared into her very soul.

"Why did you wish to marry Kanan last night?"

A small hum of reflection fell from Mari's lips. "Yesterday was... It felt like something out of a dream, for me. Although now it seems to have turned into a nightmare." The blonde winced. "I guess that's what I get for falling in love in less than a day. But you know what it's like, don't you? To have all your rationality and maturity swept away by the tides of passion, replaced with emotions so deep and intense that you may as well be living a first love all over again..."

She fell silent, lost in thought as Dia maintained her intense stare. Eventually the blonde returned to her senses.

"Well. I hope that answered your question. I'm not really certain how else to describe it. Did you want anything else?"

Through pursed lips, Dia let out a small breath. "If those are your true feelings, then perhaps we can accept your invitation for companionship."

"What?!" exclaimed Kanan and Mari simultaneously. They shared an incredulous look.

"Dia, not that I'm against spending time with Mari, but... why?"

The ravenette's face took on an expression of nostalgia as she answered. "Because she reminds me of myself when we first met, all those years ago. I've told you, a part of me fell in love with you during that first interaction, when you came up to me and asked for a hug. How can I not empathize?"

"Dia..."

"Mari-san, if you're sincere in your intentions, then I believe we can be friends."

Mari looked over to the blunette. "Kanan?"

Kanan nodded. "If Dia is fine with it, then I'd be happy to spend more time with you."

A wave of emotion crashed into Mari's heart, bringing a small tear to her eye. She gently reached up and wiped it away, swapping her despondency for hopeful elation. It brought a warm smile to her face, and on some level, she fell a little bit in love all over again. "Alright, let's go!" She reached out to take their hands again, and this time they let her.

"But no alcohol," stated Dia firmly.

Now that was something Mari could agree with. "We'll be sober as penguins!"


End file.
